1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to construction systems utilized for properly locating structural members which span between laterally spaced supporting walls. In particular, this invention directs itself to a system wherein at least a pair of mounting devices are mounted to substantially horizontal surface portions of a pair of longitudinally extended laterally spaced building supporting walls. Each of the pair of mounting devices is provided with a plurality of structural member receiving spaces disposed in correspondence with each other. Still further, the present invention includes mounting devices formed by a longitudinally extended base plate having a plurality of pairs of first fixing members respectively secured thereto. Each pair of first fixing members is disposed in opposing spaced parallel relationship to define respective structural member receiving spaces therebetween. More in particular, this invention pertains to mounting devices wherein the fixing members are formed by vertically directed C-shaped channel members, each having a web portion bounded on two vertically directed sides by a pair of flanges extending in a longitudinal direction.
2. Prior Art
Construction devices for positioning and securing structural members to supporting walls are well known in the art. The best prior art known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,771; 4,669,235; 4,878,323; 3,390,494; 5,412,920; 2,964,807; 4,246,736; 4,361,999; 3,421,270; 3,289,362; 3,959,945; 4,490,956; 5,606,837; 5,884,448; 4,596,101; 4,637,195; 4,122,647; and, 4,704,829.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,080,771 and 4,669,235, there are provided truss aligning systems which become an integral part of the building structure when it is completed. In such systems, a flat metal member is provided which is mounted to the top plate of a building frame. The flat metal member has a plurality of pairs of upstanding flanges laterally spaced along the plate. Each of the pair of flanges are spaced apart one from another by a distance corresponding to the thickness of a roof truss or other structural member. Each of the flanges is provided with a plurality of apertures through which fasteners can be driven to secure the structural member thereto. However, such systems fail to disclose upstanding flanges formed by vertically directed C-shaped channels, wherein flange portions thereof extend in a longitudinal direction to rigidly support the web portion disposed between the flanges in a vertical orientation.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,920, an article for connecting laterally spaced beams is provided. Such structures engage the building members between respective clasping members. The two pair of opposing clasping members are interconnected by a spanning member, and reinforced by a web member extending therebetween. Such connecting devices fail to provide a web which is centrally disposed on the spanning portion and flanges, to maximize the resistance to deformation thereof.
A system for positioning and securing structural members to supporting walls of a building is provided. The system includes at least a pair of mounting devices respectively mounted to substantially horizontal surface portions of a pair of longitudinally extended laterally spaced building supporting walls. The pair of mounting devices each have a plurality of structural member receiving spaces formed thereon in correspondence with the other of the mounting devices. Each mounting device includes a longitudinally extended base plate having a plurality of longitudinally spaced first through holes formed therein through which fasteners pass for coupling the base plate to a respective building supporting wall. Each mounting device also includes a plurality of pairs of first fixing members respectively secured to the base plate. Each of the pair of first fixing members is disposed in opposing spaced parallel relationship to define a respective one of the receiving spaces therebetween for locating and securing a portion of a respective structural support member to the corresponding building supporting wall. Each of the first fixing members is formed by a vertically directed C-shaped channel member having a web portion bounded on two vertically directed sides by a pair of flanges extending in the longitudinal direction. Each building device also includes a pair of opposed second fixing members respectively secured to the base plate adjacent opposing ends thereof. Each of the second fixing members is formed by a vertically directed C-shaped channel member having a web portion bounded on two vertically directed sides by a pair of flanges extending in the longitudinal direction. One of the second fixing members is secured to the base plate at an endmost location and the other of the second fixing members is secured to the base plate at a location from which a pair of laterally spaced tabs extend.